Mike Schmidt's New Hope
by TheSufferingAuthor
Summary: When Mike Schmidt was a young boy he became friends with the animatronics from the local pizzeria, but when tragedy struck crumbling his world and making his life a living hell he feels hopeless. Now years later he gets the chance to reunite with his old robotic friends, but will they recognize him giving him hope for a happier life? Or kill him before he has the chance to tell?
1. Proulogue

**Proulogue pt 1**

 **Hello! Hello! And welcome to my first FNAF story!** **Ok first of all this is an AU I created after playing FNAF 1, 2 and 4, these are the rules for this AU I created.**

 **1) Mike is the bite of '87 victim which actually happens in '97 instead, also he wasn't bit by Foxy, it is revealed who down below.**

 **2) Bonnie is a girl... 'nuff said.**

 **3) Jeremy and the purple guy/Vincent are brothers and friends with Mike.**

 **4) FNAF 2 occured before FNAF 1, but in the same building with FNAF 1 animatronics only and both games happened 4 years apart too.**

 **5) Mike is only 15/16 when he gets the job.**

 **6) Phone guy doesn't die... Too sad for me.**

 **7) The kids are not in the suits or killed, sorry but I'm not into the supernatural much.**

 **So that is all for now and please be kind, also if anyone is interested I desperatedly need a beta reader for this and future chapters. PM if you are interested.**

 **Disclaimer: Let's just get this through everyone's heads... Me... No... Own... FNAF!**

* * *

Year: 1994

"Hurry up mommy, daddy, I wanna see if this place is any fun!" Exclaimed a fair skinned four year old boy eagerly, running ahead of his parents in an excited daze.

He had a head full of soft brown tufts of hair and was wearing a blue t-shirt with black baggy jeans and white running shoes, his face was adorned with a pair of big beautiful blue eyes that sparkled with a childish type of curiosity along with a wide smile that showed all of his teeth except for one missing front tooth.

"Slow down Mike, it's not like the restaurant is just going to vanish into thin air," A man voiced to his overly excited son.

The man had brown hair and green eyes with a bit of stubble sprouting on his chin. His outfit was a simple black t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. Walking next to him was a gorgeus woman with long curly amber hair and blue eyes with long pretty lashes. She was wearing a blue sundress that reached up to her knees and white flats, a white purse was slung over her shoulder resting on her hip.

"Your father is right, slow down Michael before you hurt yourself by accident, and you know if your friend Jeremy finds out he would throw a fit, because we all know that boy is very protective of you," The woman reminded her son exasperatedly as she though of the black haired and green eyed nine year old boy her son had grown very fond of, but she actually found Jeremys protectiveness quite endearing. A satisfied smile spread across her face when her son slowed down to a walk.

"Sorry mommy, I'm just so excited!" Mike babbled.

The reason Mike was so ecstatic was because this was the first time he was going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, a family restaurant that is popular amongst children. The two things that made the place well known across the country are the five animatronics that performed there and as an added plus, it has the best pizza in the state.

The animatronics themselves aren't any normal type of animatronics seen before though. They were made with advanced state of the art technology that is ahead of their time by years. It also made them sentient meaning that they can feel different emotions and such. They were also built with a special type of silicone that made them feel as if they had actual muscles and skin. Along with that they were installed with a facial recognition scan program, allowing them to remember and recognize different people who went to the eatery, but the thing that made it even better is that they are allowed to interact with the customers!

"Yay we're here!" Mike cheered, darting towards the entrance and slipping right through the doors.

"Wow!" Mike breathed out in awe, the main room he was in had a checkered tiled floor, the scent of pizza filled the air.

There were many tables with confetti covered tableclothes and party hats, the decor were just a bunch of colorful balloons and banners spread around the room giving it a festive like ambience, and of course there were a lot of kids in the area making a lot of noise!

But what really caught Mike's attention was the stage near the back where most of the children were congregated, on top of the stage were four animatronics singing a funny tune about sharing.

Seeing that his parents had trailed in behind him and sat down on one of the tables nearby, Mike took it as a sign to do whatever he wanted. So he squeezed past the crowd of children until he reached the front, getting a better view of the animatronics.

The animatronic standing in the front was a bear with brown fur and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black top hat and bow tie around his neck giving him a formal like appearance. In his hand he held a microphone that he was currently using to sing with. Next to him in the front was another bear except his fur was a golden color and his hat and bow tie were tinted blue, but he was also holding a microphone and singing into it.

Then there was a purple furred rabbit with light red eyes and long eye lashes and ears. She was slightly smaller with a slimer figure than the bears, there was also a red ribbon tied around her neck, she was playing a orange v shaped guitar.

The last one on stage was a bright yellow feathered chicken that had magenta eyes with long eyes lashes. She was even slimmer than the rabbit and the smallest of the bunch, on top of her head there were some feathers that were sticking out cutely.

She has a white bib tied around her neck that said "Lets Eat!" on it with big yellow bubble letters, she was also holding a pink plushy cupcake with a candle and eyes on it in her wings/hands.

When the song was finished all of the robotic animals bowed and waved to the crowd, once the kids settled down the bear spoke into the microphone.

"Well did you all enjoy the show?" He asked his audience with a large grin.

"YES!" Whooped all the little ones, Mike somehow managing to scream the loudest.

"That's great! Now it's time to bring out someone who really wants to see you all...Foxy come on out!" He shouted into the microphone causing all the kids to cheer in joy.

In an instant a fox as big as the bear skidded on to the stage. He had yellow eyes one being covered by an eye patch and crimson fur some of it sticking out on the top of his head and sides, he had a hook where his right hand was supposed to be. Lastly he was wearing a pair of green linen pants that were tattered at the bottom, giving him an overall pirate like appearance.

"Ahoy me mateys, me name be Captain Foxy the pirate fox! I see you have met me buckos, Freddy, Goldy, Bonnie and Chica, are you havin' a good time!" Foxy asked gruffly looking at the children with his one eye.

"YES CAPTAIN FOXY" All the kids cheered gleefully, Mike just got more hyped up and started bouncing on his heels a giddy smile swelling up on to his face.

"Now im goin' tell a you all a story, but I need a volunteer from t' audience t' help me out, now who should I choose?" Foxy pondered putting his hook up to his chin in a thinking pose, that was all the children needed to hear to go crazy and Mike could have sworn he saw Foxy glance at him.

"ME, PICK ME!" All the kids watching started yelling while Mike grabbed on to the edge of the stage also hoping to be picked.

"Hmm I'll choose..." The pirate fox contemplated while the kids waited with baited breath and hopeful eyes.

"You" Foxy decided pointing his hook at Mike who let out a squeal of happiness, the other children letting out dissapointed whines.

* * *

Earlier that day...

It had just been another regular day at the restaurant for the animatronics.

They were performing on the stage with Foxy watching everything behind one of the stage curtains as per usual. When the front glass doors opened and a small pale boy with sparkling blue eyes stepped in taking everything in with awed eyes, the bots gave him a discrete glance realizing he wasn't in their data base.

' _A new comer then'_ They mused, also noting how the child pushed towards the front of the crowd with enthusiasm.

After they finished their song and Freddy did his usual routine of calling out Foxy, they noticed something, Foxy changed his routine.

Usually the pirate fox would just introduce himself and tell his wild parables, but this time he asked for a volunteer and kept on throwing glances at the pale boy.

He wanted an actual child from the crowd.

Something he had never done before.

The kid must be very special to cause the fox to just change his routine out of the blue, but then again they all felt some type of special connection with the boy as soon as they laid eyes on him, all except for a certain golden bear.

Foxy didn't know why the small blue eyed child made such a impact on him.

Maybe it was his glittering crystal eyes or the innocence that rolled of him in waves. He just felt the sudden urge to protect him and keep him safe from any harm as long as his mechanical heart kept on going, and he was pretty sure the others felt the same way.

So when he chose the lad he couldn't help but feel extremely happy with himself when the little tyke let out a excited squeal.

The boy quickly scurried to get on to the stage, but in his rush almost tripped. Luckily Freddy had caught the lad in his arms before he fell all the way of the stage.

The boy getting comfortable in Freddy's grasp allowed the brown bear to keep on carrying him in his hold. Foxy noticed how Freddy also seemed content with just cradling the little lad, and he let a small chuckle escape him when he saw the female animatronics look on with hidden envy at not being able to carry the adorable child.

"What be your name little lad?" The pirate fox asked the brown haired boy genuinely curious, stepping closer so he could hear the lad's response.

"My name's Mike..." Mike said albeit shyly.

"That be a great name you got thar matey" Foxy complimented Mike with a smile, the boy offered a small smile back.

"Now how would you feel with hepin' me tell t' sprogs a story" Foxy asked Mike, the boy grinned and nodded. "That be great now lets get started...I was sailin' t' ocean durin' a heavy storm with me crew when..." Foxy wove his yarn to the children in the audience, Mike contributing to the story every once in a while.

When the story was over the children applauded and wandered of to different parts of the restaurant or went to get some food, leaving Mike and the animatronics alone on stage.

"Wow you're very good at making up stories, Mikey!" Chica chirped happily, toying around with her cupcake.

"Mikey?" Mike asked in confusion tilting his head to the side curiously at the new name.

"Yeah it's your new nickname, dont you like it?" Bonnie asked worried that her maybe future friend didn't like their nickname for him.

"I like it!" Mike exlaimed cheerfully his face lighting up so bright it could rival the sun, Freddy then remembered he was still carrying the boy so he gently set him down on the ground.

"Hey I just got a great idea... Mikey, would you like to be our new friend!?" Chica asked jovially hoping Mike would accept the offer.

"That be a grand idea lass, I could use a trust worthy first mate like Mikey here" Foxy said in agreement.

"We would also like you to be our friend too" Freddy and Bonnie said in unison, while Goldy remained quiet.

"You really want to be my friends?" Mikey asked in amazement, seeing as his only friend was Jeremy and maybe Jeremy's slightly psychotic 11 year old brother, Vincent, so some one asking him to be friends with them is always a surprise.

"Why would't we you're a great kid Mikey" Foxy said honestly.

"Yeah" The others agreed except for Goldy but no one noticed.

"Then yes I would love to be your friend!" Mikey agreed happy at the prospect of having more friends.

"Yay! We are going to have so much fun together! I can teach you how to make pizza and so much more!" Chica chirped enthusiastically, flailing her wings/arms around before being stopped by Freddy.

"Yes we get it Chica, but maybe for now we should just settle for a game of hide and seek, do you agree Mikey?" Freddy appeased the chicken, before turning to a bemused Mikey and asking for his opinion.

"Yeah!" Mike agreed.

"Then lets go!"

* * *

Year: 1997, December.

Mike who was now seven years old smiled as he ran inside the two story building where his friends lived. A black chain necklace that had a shiny black square charm attached to it swung around his neck.

For the past three years Mike always came twice a week to Freddy's either with his parents or just recently with Jeremy and Vincent who both had just turned 12 and 14 respectively, this time he was accompanied by his parents.

But even though Mike had known the animatronics for three whole years now and was starting seeing them more as a second family, Goldy had never really warmed up to him for some reason he didn't know.

Today seemed to be one of the rare slow days for the pizzaria since there were only three families in there with a grand total of ten kids, meaning his friends were all occupied with entertaining the hyper-active children.

That was when Mike saw that Goldy was standing all by himself on the stage. Hoping he could get the gold colored animatronic to open up to him Mike waddled over to stand next to him.

"Hey Goldy!" Mike greeted cheerfully.

"Hi" Goldy said with a forced smile not really wanting the seven year old kid near him.

 ** _'You should get rid of him... He is always taking the others attention, leaving you behind!'_** Hissed a voice in Goldy's mind, his eyes started to gain a eerie black tint.

"...And my teachers and principal allowed me to skip a grade since they said I'm so smart, so now instead of being in the second grade I'm in the third grade and..." Mike continued on chattering not noticing Goldy's change.

' ** _See how annoying he is, a worthless waste of space if you ask me!'_** Spat out the dark voice that Goldy now realized were his own thoughts. His eyes were now completely black with white prinpick pupils, making for a gruesome sight.

"...Uh Goldy? Are you ok? Is there something wrong?..." Mike asked worriedly pausing his story, now noticing how Goldy's eyes became black and that the golden bear was staring at him with a piercing gaze.

' _ **DO IT NOW!'**_ That was all Goldy needed to hear to lunge at the shocked boy with a screech and bite into his head.

The boy screamed but quieted soon after when the bear took a step back taking Mike's whole frontal lobe with him, spurting blood every where.

"MIKE!" Screamed the boy's parents and the other animatronics having heard his scream, gathering around the fallen child. Mrs. Schmidt pulled out her cellphone and hurriedly called for an ambulance, her voice frantic and on the edge of hysteria.

' _What have I done!?'_ Goldy thought once his eyes went back to normal, staring at the boy's still body with horror filled eyes his muzzle now soaked red with blood and dripping on to the floor.

When the ambulance came and took Mikey and his parents to the hospital, the animatronics cornered Goldy each of them glaring at him with hateful black tinted eyes, Foxy was the first one to step forward.

"How dare you hurt our matey you dirty bilge rat! He never did anythin' t' deserve it except be nice t' us! Now he might be went t' Davy Jones' locker because o' you!" Foxy snarled heatedly to the golden bear, shoving him back roughly with his hook.

"Goldy how could you!?" Wailed Chica tears streaming down her face, wiping at them with her wing/arm she turned away and made a break for the back stage. Bonnie shot Goldy a intense hate filled glare and growl before running after the only other female member of the group.

But Freddy didn't say anything at all, he just stared at Goldy with dissapointed and hurt filled eyes leaving the golden bear alone with the pirate fox, he also headed for the back stage to comfort the girls.

"I hope you feel guilty and that t' staff scrap you for parts!" The pirate fox hissed darkly over his shoulder before following Freddy, leaving Goldy completly alone with his thoughts.

' _What have I done?'_

* * *

Year: 1998, June.

Mike opened his eyes to a bright white light that burned his eyes and made his head pound painfully.

Twisting his neck around and blinking rapidly he saw Jeremy and Vincent sitting on plastic chairs on one side of the big bed he was laying on staring at him, their green eyes shining with relief and happiness.

He then saw his dad sitting on the other side of his bed but his eyes were full of disgust, anger and was that... Hatred?

His gaze was so intense, it made Mike squirm uncomfortably. Forcing himself to think on other things to avoid his father's heated glare, he noticed something that unsettled him for some reason.

His mother was nowhere to be seen.

Losing his train of thought very quickly, his brain popped out another question causing him to forget his mom momentarily.

' _Where was he?'_

Looking over to Jeremy, he thought he looked the same as he last saw him except he was a little taller and wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Where am I?," Mike rasped out his voice cracking from the lack of use.

"We are in the hospital and I'm so happy to see you awake again!," Jeremy cried out happily which was a bit unusual since he never really liked the hospital or doctors for that matter, but since his friend was alive and awake he was fine with it.

Mike was about to ask another question but his dad's and Vincent's appearances distracted him, making him loose his focus again.

His dad's eyes were red and bleary, his hair was messy and there was a lot more stubble on his chin than he remembered. He was wearing a yellow stained shirt and grey sweat pants making him look like a deranged man. Vincent on the other hand was wearing a purple t-shirt and dark blue jeans which were normal enough except all of his hair was purple... **Purple.**

So despite the confusing situation he was in Mike couldn't help but crack a smile, all previous thoughts once again forgotten.

Vincent seemingly able to read his mind answered his unasked question, with his signature huge ditzy grin. "You know how our dad likes to experiment down in his lab with different chemichals?" Vincent asked with his too wide smile.

"Y-eah," Mike answered his voice still raspy, Jeremy finally realizing this set his bed into a sitting postion, then helped him drink out of a glass of water he had at the ready.

"Thanks," Mike said gratefully, Jeremy gave him a small nod and smile before letting Vincent continue his tale.

"Well me and Jer-Jer decided to go down there and fool around with dad's stuff, but then this bottle broke and spilled this funky looking liquid all over my head resulting with my hair turning like this," Vincent pulled at his hair to emphasize "It was a type of permanent hair-dye dad was developing that could change a person's natural hair color... So I guess I'm now the first ever natural purplette."

"Yeah and for some reason everyone at school loves it," Jeremy said with disdain, rolling his eyes, meanwhile the newly dubbed purplette smirked at his younger brother. That was when a doctor with grey eyes and brown hair walked in to the room and noticed that Mike was awake.

"Oh good you're awake, if you all don't mind I wish to speak with Michael alone please," the doctor said with a strained smile as if he didn't want to be the one to deliver the news. The others nodded and promptly left the room, but not before the Fitzgerald brothers sent their friend a pair of worried glances.

"Hello Michael, my name is doctor Welberg and I am the one who has been caring for you these past 5 months," The doctor informed Mike not too gently... What he's a doctor not a therapist!

"Months!?," Mike yelled dumbfounded. He knew that sometime had to have passed but he didn't expect it to have been almost half a year.

"Yes, do you happen to remember what happened to cause this unfortunate turn of events?," The doctor asked seriously. Mike started to think back causing his head to throb painfully, he was able to recall really fuzzy memories of his four animatronic friends but not what or who caused the accident.

"No..." Mike responded remorsefully, bowing his head in shame.

"Well you see what happended is that you had a serious head injury and stitches were needed... We already removed some of them but the rest have to stay in because those parts didn't heal properly... Here let me remove your bandages..." The doctor said reaching over he started to gently unwind the bandages off the boy's head, being mindful of his stitches, then discarding them into the trash bin.

"Umm... Can I see what I look like?," Mike asked shyly fiddling with his hospital gown. He wanted to be able to see the damage for himself, no matter how disturbing the injury looked he just had to see it to know it was all real.

"Uhh alright if you really want to," the doctor permitted hesitantly, grabbing a small mirror that was left on the bedside table next to the glass of water, and handing it over to the eight year old boy.

Looking into the mirror Mike gasped and almost dropped it. For looking back at him was a strange boy with a thin pale face and dark bags underneath his eyes, but what really distraught the boy the most was the bald head with big ugly reddish-brown scars and stiches marring it.

"Also... Your mother she... Passed away in a car accident..." The doctor informed the young child, a bit too bluntly and harshly, not wanting to beat around the bush or sugar coat anything.

"What..." Mike said in despair. He felt as if his whole world was collapsing.

Big fat tears rolled down his face, everything that he had been told that miserable day finally taking it's toll on him.

"But the thing is that I don't think it is best for you if you went back with your father...he seems a bit... unstable due to his loss." The doctor advised to his young patient with urgency and actual concern for once, not wanting the young boy to live with a potentially dangerous man.

"No! My daddy loves me very much, plus he is the only family I have left... I gotta go with him," Mike said defiantly crossing his arms and sending the doctor a hard glare, not remembering his father's earlier expression.

Oh how terribly wrong he was.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter, remember to tell me what you think in the reviews. Plus this must be like the third time I change stuff for this one chapter.**

 **Dont hesitate to tell me if there are still mistakes, because that would actually be extremely helpful.**

 **Also the second part of the proulogue will be released when I finish writing the first actual chapter which of course will be longer than this.**

 **Desperate Authoress looking for a beta reader!**

 **~TSA signing out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Well here it is! Yeah sorry I got this up so late but seriously though, I'm now a freaking freshman with Pre ap classes that promised to give us a lot of homework... Yeahhh, I'll try to update as much as possible though!**

 **Also thank you all for your kind reviews, they're what motivate me to keep on writing and not abandon my story!**

 **Fun fact: I named the purple guy after this guy who used to be in the same class as me in middle school, he was a fun dude but a bit of a jerk at times.**

 **Btw I decided to divide this chapter in half since I felt the other half didn't fit in right with the first part.**

 **But I hope you all enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer (Take it away Vincent!): Yeah TSA doesn't own FNAF except for the story plot... Can I leave now, this story is making me sick? *TSA slaps Vincent* OOWWW! Jeez sorry, your majesty!**

* * *

Year: 2005, November.

The past seven years of Michael Schmidt's life has been a living hell.

First of all his dad blamed him for his mother's death due to her being in the accident in the first place for coming to visit him in the hospital. He also started taking out all of his anger out on him either verbally or physically, but what made it worse was that he forced him to get a job a while back and he had just barely turned fifteen the other day meaning that he had to lie about his age and state of health just to get it, plus he still had school to worry about.

Secondly was that in school all the teachers and principal gave him pitying looks because of his 'condition' and he despised it. At least they allowed him to wear hats to cover up his scars, but most of the kids resented him because of all the special treatment he got which included light work loads because of his short attention span and inability to focus long, courtesy from his dreaded injuries.

The thing that made it even worse though was that most of the kids believed he got all the special treatment because he was a demented phsycho who would go crazy if he didn't have everything his way. Mike winced as he recalled the incident that started that rumor from a while back...

* * *

 _1 month earlier..._

 _Mike was sitting outside under the shade of a tree eating his lunch peacefully, it had been a long tiring day for the fourteen year old sophomore student. Earlier that day they had a math test that Mike was pretty sure he had aced even though he had a tough time concentrating, thank god the incident didn't mess up his IQ. He also had to go to work after school._

 _Anyways Mike was happily munching on his lunch under his favorite tree when a huge boy with a acne infested face and greasy blond hair sauntered up to him a scowl on his ugly face._

 _"Hey! Pipsqueak, why are you wearing a beanie, don't you know that's against the dress code!?" The boy sneered, making a grab for the 'offending' object. Mike dodged the meaty hand but dropped his sandwich on to the dirty ground in the process._

 _Mike let out a snarl squeezing his eyes tight and gritting his teeth, knowing that was all the food he was going to get until his father went to bed late at night._ _"Awww is the baby gonna cry over his spilled milk? Ha! Ha! Ha!" The boy laughed obnoxiously not noticing that Mike's eyes were changing._

 _Now before the accident Mike wasn't one to get worked up over petty things or loose his temper easily, but post-bite Mike is a whole different story. He gained an impulsiveness he never had before and gets ticked off... Very, very easily._

 _So when the older boy calmed down he was scared out of his wits when he saw a red faced Mike with black eyes and white pinprick pupils, which actually looked pretty terrifying. He also wasn't expecting for the scrawny boy to punch him in the stomach with the power of a freight train behind it._

 _Let's just say that by the end of the day everyone knew about Mike's temper and stayed out of his way, only a few people daring to stay or make friends with him, but even they were still a bit intimidated._

 _Well at least no one bothered him about his hats anymore._

* * *

It wasn't all that bad though at least he got to get away from his dad for a few hours and he did have a couple of friends at school. He also still had Jeremy and Vincent who were both now twenty and twenty-two respectively and picked him up from school every day in their shared car. Also his once bald head finally managed to grow a little hair just barely making it to a 'shaved head' hair style that sadly didn't grow over his scars.

No... What was really bothering Mike Schmidt was that his lousy excuse for a father was making him look for a **SECOND** job, because apparently his after school job at the local grocery store as a cashier wasn't enough.

So this is where we find Mike, in his room riffling through that day's newspapers, job-hunting for a job that needed someone to work a **NIGHT-SHIFT** because that was the only available time he could actually squeeze into his already busy schedule.

That was when he found it, the job he was looking for.

 **Help wanted!**

 ** _Family pizzaria looking for security guard to work the nightshift._**

 ** _From 12 am to 6 am._**

 ** _Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters._**

 ** _Not responsible for injury/dismemberment._**

 ** _$155 per week_**

The ad came with a picture of Mike's four old friends performing on stage, who he missed dearly after seven long years even though his memories of them were slightly fuzzy he still remembered all the good times they shared, but Mike couldn't help but feel as if someone or something was missing in the picture. Shrugging it off Mike circled the ad with a red marker deciding on calling tomorrow, the whole injury/dismemberment thing not fazing him at all.

"I'm finally coming back to my REAL family... That is if they still remember me..." Mike muttered to himself rubbing his head gently.

"Boy! Get down here and make me dinner, before I go up there and beat your a**!" Shouted his father from downstairs with his ragged voice.

"Yes, sir!" Mike called back rushing to get downstairs, even though he was a big risk taker now that didn't mean he wanted to get punished again like he did yesterday for taking too long.

' _soon'_

* * *

The next day: Saturday

Mike had just gotten of the phone that morning.

The manager sounding a bit too eager told him he could go over right now for his interview. Mike dressed up in his favorite outfit not caring that he was going to an interview.

His outfit consisted of a dark grey shirt underneath a casual olive green colored jacket with the front opened, dark blue jeans and plain olive green boots with grey soles that ended just below his knees, the black necklace he kept all those years ago hung around his neck and finally he pulled on a olive green beanie on his head, sucessfully covering his scars.

"Well here I go," Mike preped himself, leaving his room and padding past his dad who fell asleep on the couch... Again... And out the door.

After walking for a good ten minutes Mike finally reached his destination, Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria looking the same as he last saw it. Mike felt his head pulse a little, but he was used to it after years of it happening when he was near somewhere familiar.

Steeling himself the young teen pushed the glass doors open and as soon as he step foot into the building it was all chaos.

Little kids were running around everywhere screaming and laughing, distraught parents were trying to pry their kids out of the building and waiters were trying to get the food to their tables... It was complete and utter madness.

... Ahh, brings back old memories.

Walking towards the very back of the building, where he knew the manager's office was -having been told were it was located over the phone- Mike realized something the animatronics weren't where they usually were onstage or walking around interacting with the children... Weird.

Walking down the hall and reaching a door marked 'Manager' Mike rapped on the door gently, waiting to see if anything happened.

"Come in"

Obeying the voice, Mike walked in with his hands stuffed into his jacket's pockets, quickly eye-balling his maybe future boss.

The man seemed to be in his mid-fourties, with graying brown hair and hazel eyes, he was wearing a red oxford shirt with a black tie underneath a black blazer. He was sitting behind a mahogany desk, his arms resting on it.

"My name's Mr. Johnson, now what's your name kid?" The Man -Mr. Johnson- said in a sleazy no-nonsense voice that sent shivers down Mike's spine.

"Oh, my name's Mike Schmidt, sir," Mike answered the older man's question quickly not looking him in the eye, hey just because he was impulsive that didn't mean he wasn't shy.

"Hmmm..." Mr. Johnson hummed while looking Mike up and down with calculating eyes,"Tell you what kid your hired."

"Really?" Mike asked in astonishment, not really thinking it would have been that easy to get the job.

"Yep, here this is your uniform," Mr. Johnson confirmed nonchalantly, sliding a flat box with a navy blue cap resting on top of it with the words 'security' stitched on it, across the desk where Mike picked it up with care.

"Umm sir, if you don't mind me asking, where are the animatronics? I didn't see them when I came in," Mike asked, clutching the box to his chest.

"Oh them, they're just in the back room getting their annual repairs done, you should be able too see them when your shift starts..." The man said a bit distracted.

"Oh, ok then," The teen replied.

"Now follow me, I'll show you where your office is," The older man told the younger male, before standing up and walking out of the office with Mike at his heels.

Walking a bit further down, they stopped outside of a small office with two entrances on either side. The office itself was messy with trash strewn everywhere and a desk pushed against the wall, but the most interesting things in there at the moment were the two occupants in there.

Jeremy and Vincent.

They were both dressed up in similar security guard outfits except Vincent's shirt and hat were purple for some reason and he had also forsaken his tie. They were both looking at a tablet, Jeremy with a bored expression and Vincent with a odd look in his eyes that Mike couldn't identify, but they quickly snapped into attention when their boss cleared his throat drawing their attention to them.

"Hello boys meet the new night guard, Mike Schmidt." Mr. Johnson intruduced. The Fitzgerald brothers gaped at Mike with surprise, their eyes holding a strange mix of fear and concern.

"Y-Yeah we al-already know each other," Jeremy stuttered out his voice wavering a bit, as if he were hiding something.

"Yeah we're good friends..." Vincent trailed off as he eyed Mike with a questioning glance.

"Ah, well that's good I just came by to show Mike his work space... Well I won't take anymore of your time, keep up the good work boys! Ha! Ha!" Mr. Johnson said with a hearty laugh as he walked Mike to the exit. Jeremy and Vincent shared a worried glance once they were out of sight.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Jeremy asked his older brother, knitting his eyebrows worriedly for their younger friend.

"He will be fine." Vincent said confidently before looking back down at the tablet.

"I hope so" Jeremy muttered before joining Vincent in keeping watch over the pizzeria, hoping that his young friend won't have a hard time.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter remember to leave a review, they make me happy!**

 **~TSA signing out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Yes its finally here! The chapter you all have been waiting for has arrived!**

 **Also before anyone complains that I did a crappy job at describing what goes on during the night shift, I will say that is not my main concentration for the story since it does not matter until chapter 3.**

 **So I will say everything moves along way better in the next chappie, so to anyone looking for the classic scares that come from the game don't worry it will happen in the next chapter!**

 **Oh yeah, thank you all for your kind reviews they really do motivate me to keep on writing along with the favorites and alerts!**

 **Plus feel free to make art of this story if you wish, all I ask is to tell me so I can see them.**

 **One last announcement, please tell me if you all lovely readers feel that I should go back and edit my past chapters. Either by fixing mistakes or adding details. Plus I still need a beta reader!**

 **Disclaimer by Mike: Oh uhh TSA does not own FNAF just her OC's, which is kind of sad really...**

* * *

That night: 10:40 p.m...

Mike opened the box containing his uniform, first throwing on the long sleeved blue buttoned shirt with navy blue patches on the shoulders that covered the ugly scars on his ar- no he wouldn't think about that, it was all in the past. He then put on the navy blue tie that came with the shirt.

Next he pulled on a pair of black slacks and wrapped his belt on, it had a baton, a can of pepper spray, a taser gun and a flash light clipped on to it. Then of course he pulled on the navy blue hat on top of his head.

He also made sure his necklace was in his pocket because he always, always, **ALWAYS** had it on his person, either around his neck or in his pockets. He also shoved his new black 5th generation ipod -A gift from the Fitzgerald brothers- into his pocket along with his earbuds, figuring that his job probably wasn't the most interesting one out there.

"Well here I gooo," The lanky teen drawled out as he walked out the door.

Walking down the creaking stairs he passed by his dad who was still awake, he was sitting on his faux leather recliner in front of the TV and was wearing a wife beater and grey sweat pants there was also a beer bottle hanging from his hand limply.

"Where ya goin'?" The burly man slurred, looking at his son with crazed bleary bloodshot eyes.

"To my new job you know at the pizzeria," Mike answered a bit impatiently, but to his surprise his father just laughed loudly.

"What?" Mike asked crossing his arms irritated, not wanting to stay in the same room as the older man any longer.

"Haha, maybe the dum' robots will do me a favor and finish the job! Haha!" The drunk man continued laughing, his son just looking at him with confusion.

' _Finish the job? What does he mean by that?'_ Mike thought, puzzled by his father's behavior and words.

After a while Mike gave up on trying to figure out what the man meant and just chalked it up to him being drunk. Turning on his heel he headed out the front door, picking up the black back pack he had left there earlier that day, leaving behind his dad who was still laughing like a mad man on laughing gas.

' _Jerk_ ' Mike thought as he strolled down the pavement.

A couple of minutes later Mike finally made it to the pizzeria just in time to see the custodian leave and lock up the doors, probably thinking the guard hadn't shown up yet.

Walking up to the glass doors while grumbling about the blind janitor, Mike unlocked the doors with the set of keys Mr. Johnson had given to him earlier that day along with his uniform. Locking the doors behind him the skinny guard looked around the party room noticing that it looked extremly subdued due to the lack of life.

Heading over to where he knew his office was Mike noticed out of the corner of his eye that Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were up on the stage their eyes slowly blinking green indicating that they were booting up, the same was most likely happening to Foxy over at pirate's cove.

Knowing the process would probably take at least an hour Mike decided to clean up his friend's suits now realizing how dirty they were. Shuffling over to the supplies closet the night guard was pleased to find a bucket full of relatively clean water -the janitor must of forgotten to dump it- and a couple of sponges, taking them over to the stage Mike got started.

Starting with Freddy, Mike sponged him down with water and scrubbed furiously being mindful not to tear off the bear's furr. The hardest part to clean off was Freddy's face were there was crusted over pizza stains on his muzzle, taking him a whole good fifteen minutes to finish. What made it even more difficult though was that he had to stand on a chair to clean him seeing as the bear's seven foot stature dwarfed his own measly five foot two frame.

Heading over to Chica Mike reapeated the process, carefully cleaning the feathers on her wings/arms. He also cleaned up her bib that was starting to look a bit grayish, probably caused by all the sticky hands that touched it.

Then he went over to Bonnie, wiping down her body and gently rubbing down her long ears. Next he dusted off all of the lint from her red ribbon before finishing up the rest of her body.

Once he was done, Mike wiped the sweat of his forehead noting that he had spent thirty five minutes just cleaning the dormant robots. Realizing he still had to clean up Foxy the teen picked up the bucket and sponges and walked into the next room where pirate's cove was.

Looking around Mike couldn't help but smile fondly at the room, There was a huge pirate ship themed playground in the middle. Scattered around the room there were benches shaped like treasure chests with golden dubloons and jewels painted on the seats to make it look as if the chests were opened, the walls were painted to look like the ocean and there were plastic palm trees spread out.

There was also a big sand box near the playground with plastic shovels and buckets sticking out of the sand, but the most eye catching thing in the room was the big red fox slouched on one the benches his eyes flashing green.

Grinning, Mike padded over to the pirate fox setting the bucket on the ground the boy looked over Foxy who's fur was starting to look a bit dirty like the others.

"Well it's nice to see you again cap'n Foxy!" Mike said saluting to the unresponsive animatronic playfully, chuckling slightly Mike started cleaning the fox up. First cleaning up the pirate's pants,msucessfully washing out the stains.

Next he cleaned up Foxy's tail and the rest of his body along with shining his hook and eye patch. Standing back and admiring his work, Mike saw that the clock in the room read 11:57. Knowing that his shift was going to start soon Mike stood up sending Foxy one last glance over his shoulder, he darted out of the cove and slid into in to his office with two minutes remaining.

' _Why did I run back here? its not like the boss is ever going to find out I wasn't in here for my shift'_ Mike thought to himself but was interrupted when he heard the phone ring, not knowing if he should pick up Mike let it keep on ringing until...

 _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night._ _Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."_ A nervous voice called through the speaker catching the teen's attention.

 _"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_ The man who Mike decided to dub as phone guy said.

' _What could be so overwhelming here?'_ Mike thought in confusion at phone guy's words.

 _"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"Yeah, yea- WAIT WHAT!" Mike shouted in alarm, almost falling out of his chair.

 _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Okay?"_ Phone guy said so nochantly that Mike felt like strangling the man through the phone.

 _"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit like during the night just like they do during the day time. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, did you know they were banned from walking around during the day for a short period of time?. Yeah it was because of The Bite of '97 Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

When the phone guy said that Mike's head started to pulse so painfully that he started to rub his scalp gently from underneath his hat. The teen decided that he was reacting to the bit of information like that due to his accident also happening that same year. Plus if what phone guy said was true that meant he could get a chance to meet up with his friends again, but those fantasies were crushed by what the man said next...

 _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a soft metallic endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

Mike just nodded along, yeah he could handle being stuffed into a soft fluffy sui-

 _"Um, no_ _w, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

That was all Mike needed to hear to actually fall out of his chair in shock, if what he thought up in his head was right that would mean that his friends kille- No it was probably just a sick idea of a prank to the phone guy... His friends would never hurt anyone, yeah it was just a prank to scare him.

 _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

With that there was a click and everything was silent except for the buzzing of the over head light.

"Pfftt, what a jerk trying to prank me like that..." Mike muttered under his breath while picking up the tablet and turning it on. Flipping to the stage camera Mike's breath hitched ... For there all the animatronics on the stage were staring into the camera with pitch black eyes and white pinprick pupils as if they knew he was watching.

Quickly flipping over to the pirate's cove camera Mike sees that Foxy was in the same state as the others with his eyes black and his head angled to face the camera in a unnerving manner. Gulping Mike could feel beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead and how his hands were starting to become shaky.

Looking at his ipod for the time he saw that it was bearly 2:00 a.m, moaning from nervousness Mike looks back to the stage camera only to feel as if his heart had plummeted to the bottom of his stomach... For Chica was missing from the stage.

"S***!" Mike cursed flipping over to different cameras, searching for the missing yellow chicken. Finally he found her in the dining room, sighing to himself Mike lets out a half-hearted attempt at a joke while sipping from his second can of beer.

"It's going to be a long night..."

After looking after Chica for what felt like an eternity, and recieving a couple of heart attacks Mike whooped in relief when he heard a chime that announced his shift was over. Walking out of his office he passed by the stage, noticing how the animatronics eyes reverted back to green. Probably rebooting for their day programing.

Sighing Mike leaves and runs home, knowing that he would be in huge trouble if he didn't make his father breakfast by seven a.m. Looking back at the building Mike knew he had to keep on coming back unless he wanted a whole new collection of bruises.

Running faster Mike decided to forget that he had to come back again that night for the time being and just focused on what he was cooking for breakfast, not that it mattered anyways since his father always criticized everything he made.

' _What have I gotten myself into?'_ He thought miserably as he ran further away from the place he once called a second home.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all liked this chapter, yes I know it wasn't too interesting but hey I'm still trying to figure out how to go at this.**

 **Plus school isn't making this any easier, along with getting ready for the PSAT's...**

 **~TSA signing out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long!**

 **Anyways I'm sorry, I'm going to ease back into this story and for that this is a important filler chapter that will give you all insight on how Mike is feeling and how he feels about phone guy.**

 **So yes it's short because it's just to get a feel for this story again the next one will be longer than this one... Okay now I'm just rambling...**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF.**

* * *

Friday...

It had been one whole week since Mike started working at the pizzeria and believe him when he says it hasn't been a pleasant experience. Now that he had two jobs and school to keep up with he only got three measly hours of sleep per day and it has been starting to take its toll on him, both physically and mentally.

The bags under his eyes were extremely dark now and his eyes were half lidded and glassy most of the time. His cheeks have also started to hollow out a bit and his posture was slouched. He also shuffled to most places instead of walking, but the mental strain was worse.

He noticed that he was starting to become paranoid, and would jump at the smallest of sounds and physical contact.

People at school also started to notice and it annoyed him to no end.

The whispering that would erupt among the different cliques as he passed down the halls, the eyes that would roam over his form as if it were the most interesting thing in the world as he opened his locker... It was all so infuriating for the poor fifteen year old boy.

And of course who could forget his dear old father... The drunken tub of lard would ridicule him right before he went of to work and make snide remarks about how the old bots still haven't gotten to him.

... Ahh 'tis is the wonderful life of Michael Schmidt...

This lead up to now on a friday night where Mike is getting ready to enter the death trap he calls work after a crappy day at school and his other workplace. Well at least it's friday meaning he would be getting his first paycheck to this cruddy job as soon as his shift ended.

Yawning the teen opened the door and walked to his office, plopping down onto the swivel chair and picking up his trusty tablet. And as per usual as soon as the clock struck midnight the phone rang, flipping through the rooms Mike listened to phone guy's seventh message*.

 _"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 7. I knew you could do it."_

Mike smiled a little at phone guy's words, even though he hated the guy at first he recently developed a attachment to the man even though he never met him personally. He was sort of a like a safety net for him... A constant that helped him get through every day... Err night.

 _"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. Bangbang"_

Mike looked up in alarm at hearing the loud noises... There was no way phone guy was going to get caught... He had already made it so far to just get caught now.

 _"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did. Umm I feel that since I'm probably not going to make it I should tell you my name at least..."_

NoNoNoNo... Phone guy was going to make it. He was going to make it and they would both meet up and shake hands while phone guy told him his name right in his face in person. Then it would be his turn to give the man his own name...

 _"My name... I-it's Scott Cawthon... Wish I could have met ya personally... Bangbang..."_

... He would then thank Scott for giving him all those instructions and tips that allowed him to survive for so long...

 _"Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."_

This was then followed by the dreaded toreador march that the nightmarish mechanical bear produced and caused Mike to have nightmares of being stuffed into one of those horrendous suits...

 _'No he will make it... He has to!'_ Mike thought feebly.

... After thanking Scott he was gonna smack him on the head for being so nonchalant with the whole darn thing... Seriously who could be so calm about something this horrible!?...

 _"You know...*moan* oh, no - BANG YEARGHHHH!"_

That was the last thing Mike heard before the recording went to static. Feeling numb Mike put the tablet down and hugged himself tightly. Shuddering the boy allowed his tears to roll down his cheeks freely.

...Scott was gone...

... And he never got a chance to tell him how he felt about him...

* * *

Some hours later...

It was now four a.m and Mike was panicking, he only had five percent of his battery left and it was going down fast due to Chica not leaving from the freakin' door.

 _Well crap..._

Phone guy's death must have affected him more than he though because he had gotten more careless with his battery usage since the night started. Well at least maybe he'd get to escape from his misery if he got caught.

 _One percent..._

Mike was now becoming hysterical, Chica hasn't left yet since he started ranting in his head about how unfair it all was. Taking off his hat and rubbing his scars Mike started to have some dark thoughts.

 _'Look at this I'm about to get killed by my supposed best friends... Never even got to finish my beer..."_ Thought Mike with a grim smile as he took out his most precious belonging, the black necklace he got all those years ago when everything was easier, and put it on around his neck.

 _Zero percent..._

And as if on cue the lights fizzled out and the dreaded toreador march started to play, it's tune sending chills down Mike's spine. Then a pair of haunting glowing blue eyes flickered into existence their presence adding to the eerie atmosphere, and it was all terrifying. Mike couldn't handle the stress anymore and passed out, his last thoughts being quite negative...

 _'What a way to go... Death by a animatronic bear... The tub of lard is probably gonna get a good laugh out of it'_ then his body went limp, unconsciousness taking a hold of him.

Freddy lunged forward with a loud screech, his mechanical paws outstretched to puncture the knocked out night guard. Miscalculating his swing his claws instead just scratched the guards chest, leaving a nasty gash behind causing blood to start oozing out at a steady pace and hooking onto the black necklace causing it to snap off.

The sound of the necklace snapping caught Freddy's attention. Forgetting about the bleeding youth that he was previously targeting, he looked at the glittering black object in his grasp, his eyes widening in recognition.

* * *

 _A couple of years ago..._

" _Hey Mikey, come over here, we have a gift for you," Bonnie called out from the backstage, hiding something behind her back, all the other animatronics were gathered there already._

 _"What is it?" A much younger and happier Mike Schmidt questioned, his curiosity having been piqued._

 _"Close your eyes first, ok?" Bonnie said, nodding his head eagerly Mike shut his eyes tightly and awaited for the signal to open them again. Smiling Bonnie bent down and looped a black necklace with a square shaped charm over Mike's head, while the other animatronics smiled._

 _"Ok open your eyes now Mikey," Chica commanded ecstatically, listening to the large chicken's orders the young one opened his eyes. Looking down at himself Mike spotted his new gift._

 _"Wow guys this necklace is sooooo coool!" The child swooned happily, spinning in place on his heels jovially. Laughing, he stopped spinning and spread his arms wide indicating he wanted a group hug, and his friends were happy to oblige."Thanks so much guys, I love you all sooo much!" Mike squea_ _led, feeling safe in the nest of arms the animatronic animals had created._

 _"We love you too Mikey..."_

 _While this was going on nobody noticed a pair of eyes with white pinprick pupils glaring at the merry group with disdain._

* * *

Freeddy's eyes faded back to normal as he finished remembering the joyful memory, staring at the injured boy in front of him with horror and shock. Opening his mouth to speak he weakly questioned...

"Mikey... Is it you?... What have I done!"

There was no verbal response from the boy other than his pained whimpers, his skin paling at a rapid amount of time. Freddy looked at Mike all of his regular night mode programming successfully overridden by his worry for his old charge.

"I can't do this alone!" Freddy exclaimed as he tried to stop the blood flow with his hands and failing, only causing Mike to cry out in his unconscious state.

"BONNIE, CHICA, FOXY COME IN HERE MIKEY'S HURT!"

* * *

 **Whew... This hurt me inside...**

 **Anyways I hope you all liked this chapter even though it's so short.**

 ***Phone guy made three extra recordings here so day four was pushed up to day seven instead.**

 **Yes and this is starting to seem to lean towards some Mike x Scott but it's just something I decided to throw in here meaning that it's supposed to be more of a fatherly and son like thing.**

 **Plus thank you for being so patient with me! Virtual cookies for all my loyal readers!**

 **Also I hope this appeases you all for now and I will try to update within a week.**

 **TSA is out~**


	5. Announcement

**Note: I'm writing this in the middle of the night while sleep deprived, I'll be back in the morning to fix mistakes and answer any questions.**

 **Hey guys it's been a while, I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging so abruptly...**

 **I just wanted to let you all know that all my current stories (My FNAF and Futurama fics) are now a free for all and by that I mean anyone who's interested can pick up the specified fics mentioned and continue them as long as I'm pm'd and credited. This also means that I myself will no lonnger continue writing them.**

 **If any of you are curious as to why I'm dropping these fics I've created a list below with my reasons, if you're not interested in hearing why, you can skip the list and go all the way down for more info.**

 **The most simple reason being, I've lost interest in these fandoms and I don't really remember where the fics where heading**

 **My gender dysphoria has been kicked into high gear as you can tell by the user name change... said dysphoria also decided to kindly gift me with a even worse case of anxiety and depression than I previously had... at least it was manageable back then.**

 **A continuation of the whole depression and anxiety deal, I just don't feel motivated to continue writing them, plus anxiety also has that one nifty symptom that makes you lose the ability to focus on something for too long (My grades have suffered severely because of this)**

 **Also I have AP homework .day which doesn't leave me with much free time.**

 **I just feel empty**

 **So yeah now you know... If I ever do return to writing I probably start something new instead of finishing what I currently have... Thank you for understanding**


	6. Morning

**Morning Edit: The way I see this is that I will allow multiple people to pick up the same stories and make their own continuations. In a sense you could see what I have already written as a really long writing prompt. If you're interested in continuing my fics just PM and credit me. I will also post the names of people who take up my stories here and will add more as more people ask.**

 **Mike Schmidt's New Hope**

Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU

Delusiional


	7. Update

Hiya guys it sure has been a while, huh? I just wanted to let you all now that both of my fanfics are still up for grabs and will always be... as long as you credit me feel free to make your own version


End file.
